Baby Daze
by AnimationNut
Summary: Third in the Williams Saga. Tara is tired of her stepbrother Andy always taking what is hers and decides to play a prank on him. She enlists the help of the Rugrats gang to help her. Is this going to end well? Maybe. Maybe not.


**I do not own Rugrats. A Boris Yeltsin story idea.**

**This is third in the Williams Saga-  
Hypnotizing Angelica  
Meet the Williams  
Baby Daze**

**Baby Daze**

Andre 'Andy' Williams stared at his father and stepmother. "You want me to do what?"

"Just for a little bit!" Michael said soothingly. He knew his son hated to be babysat, but the boy was only nine after all. "Didi and Stu will watch you two until we get back from work. It'll be over before you know it!"

Andy scowled. Why was it that whenever his mother dropped him off at his Dad's place he was forced to spend his time with a bunch of babies?

Alright, they were cool babies, but babies nonetheless.

"And please don't call me hundreds of times begging me to come home." Michael ordered. "I'm going to be in an important business meeting and I don't want my phone buzzing every five seconds."

"Fine," Andy gave a dramatic sigh. "I'll go get Tara and we'll walk over."

"Thank you." Michael smiled. Willow, Andy's stepmother, smiled at him before the two left. Andy walked into the kitchen to collect his stepsister.

"Yo, Tara! We need to go. You got your house key on you?"

His red-haired, grey eyed stepsibling glowered at him. She held up the porcelain cookie jar accusingly. "You ate my last cookie!"

"Your name wasn't on it." Andy said flatly.

Tara scowled. "Andre Williams-"

"What have I told you about using my full name?" Andy snapped. "Now let's go. Didi and Stu are expecting us."

With a frustrated huff and her mind working on revenge, the ten year old followed her stepbrother out of the house.

...

"Who's coming over?" Angelica cried.

Susie rolled her eyes and continued colouring calmly. "Andy and Tara are coming over. Didi and Stu are babysitting them as well."

The blonde devil growled. "I don't like Andre."

"And he doesn't like you."

"Tara is coming over?" Tommy asked hopefully, waddling over.

Susie smiled at him. "She is."

"Yay!" Chuckie and Kimi cheered.

Phil and Lil clapped their hands. "Maybe Andy will eat another bug!" Lil said eagerly.

The doorbell rang and a minute later the two kids entered the living room. Angelica gave Andy a wide berth and he made no move to go near her. They disliked each other equally.

"Hi guys!" Tara said cheerfully. She walked over and sat in the middle of the group of babies. "What are you doing?"

"Colouring," Tommy informed.

Dil babbled and reached for Tara's finger. She let him take it and giggled. "He's so cute!"

Andy rolled his eyes. "Girls. Listen, I smell something yummy coming from the kitchen. I'll be back." He headed for the tempting aroma of food.

"Boys," Tara muttered. She still felt miffed about Andy stealing her cookie. It wouldn't be so bad if this was the first time it happened. But he was always eating what was hers and continuously bugged her in the way only a brother could.

Tara suddenly brightened as an idea came to her. "How would you guys like to play a little joke on my stepbrother?"

"YES!" Angelica shouted.

Susie flinched. "Calm down!" She snapped at Angelica. "I guess so." She told Tara. "He's not gonna get hurt, is he?"

Tara smiled innocently. "Of course not."

Chuckie gulped. "What is the joke?" He asked nervously.

"Susie, Angelica, you and I are going to pretend we're babies. We won't give up the act and Andy will be spooked." Tara explained. "The rest of you can help us act like the babies."

"Okay!" Tommy said happily.

Kimi wandered over to Dil's diaper bag in the corner of the room and pulled out some diapers. "You can wear these!"

"Perfect." Tara smiled.

Chuckie whined as Tommy clumsily helped with the diaper. "It's itchy! I like my big boy pants better."

"I know, but think of the look on Andy's face!"

Susie pulled on her own diaper and sighed. "I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

"Hold still!" Tommy insisted as Chuckie wriggled.

"Sorry."

Andy's footsteps could be heard coming towards them. Tara, Susie, Angelica and Chuckie (all in diapers) dropped to the floor and started crawling about. The babies giggled and clapped their hands. Andy walked into the room with a plate of spaghetti and he froze.

He blinked as his stepsister crawled over to him. She babbled and tugged on his pant leg. "Am I in an alternate universe?" He wondered aloud.

_Dunce. _Tara thought. She started drooling onto his shoes and Andy yelped. "Gross!"

"Goo ga."

"Stop being a weirdo and get off of me!" Andy snapped, removing his leg from her grip. "What's wrong with you? DIDI! The kids are acting like babies!"

"Now, Andy, that's not very nice!" Didi called back absently. Andy scowled. The woman was in a cooking frenzy. She wouldn't be out for a while.

"Okay, ignoring you." Andy muttered as he sat on the couch and started eating his spaghetti.

Tara bit back a smile. Angelica crawled over and grabbed the edge of Andy's plate. She flung it up so the sauce and noodles covered his face. Andy yelped in surprise and Angelica giggled. "Funny!"

"I'll show you funny, you little brat!" Andy hissed.

Before he could do anything Tara wailed, "Baba!"

Andy slowly turned to look at her. His left eye twitched. "What?"

"BABA!"

"You don't _have _a baba!"

Tara took a deep breath, preparing to launch into a tantrum. Andy waved his hands in surrender. "ALL RIGHT! I'll get your...stupid bottle. Geez! What is with you guys today?"

Andy stormed off and Tommy laughed. "This is fun!"

Angelica smirked. "It is, isn't it?"

Susie shook her head. "That wasn't very nice, Angelica."

"I thought it was funny."

Chuckie scratched his behind. "Can we stop soon? I'm all itchy!"

"Maybe you got a diapey rash?" Lil suggested.

Andy came back into the room holding one of Dil's spare bottles. He thrust it into Tara's hands. "Here, freak."

Tara babbled.

Andy sat back down and watched some television. After a few minutes of peace Tara shouted, "WET!"

Her stepbrother stared. "I don't think so."

"WET!"

"Knock it off!" He hissed. "I don't know what's going on, but I want it to stop!"

He stormed out of the room and grabbed the phone. He frantically dialed his father's cell number. Tara was doing this to freak him out and it was working. "Dad?"

"Andre!" His father cried in exasperation. "Something better be on fire."

"Tara is acting like a baby!"

"That's not very nice. I told you I'm in an important business meeting. If you bother me again and it's not an emergency, you will be grounded."

The dial tone hummed in his ear and Andy scowled. Kimi waddled up to him and tugged on his pant leg. "Wet."

"Now that I can believe. DIDI! Kimi needs her diaper changed."

"Can you please do me a favour and change it?" Didi called back. "I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Muttering, Andy set Kimi down and grabbed a new diaper. "Okay, where's the-? TARA! Get back here with that baby powder!"

He chased her around the living room and managed to tug it from her-but not after having his sister squeeze the bottle and engulfing him in a white powdery cloud.

Andy gritted his teeth and set about changing Kimi. "Stay still!" He snapped.

Angelica came up behind Andy with a juice box in her hands and squirted the contents all over Andy. The boy froze and Angelica crawled away, giggling. "Okay." He said in a dangerous voice. "That's it. You are all going down."

He hastily finished changing Kimi and stood up. He walked all the way to the front door and left the house. When the door slammed, the kids dissolved into laughter.

...

Andy grinned wickedly as he stared at his pet spider. "Hello, boy." He gently took his pet out of his habitat. "We're gonna have some fun. Babies can't run like the wind, can they?"

The boy left his house and headed back to Didi's. The woman had hardly noticed his absence and he casually entered the living room with the spider behind his back. Tara babbled and crawled over to him.

"Surprise," Andy whispered and dropped the spider on her head.

The reaction was instantaneous. Tara shrieked and jumped up, whacking at her head. The spider fell off and Andy quickly collected him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Triumph!" Andy cheered. "Angelica..."

The blonde yelped and took off with Andy hot on her tail. Chuckie eagerly took off his diaper. "The joke is over!"

"Thank goodness." Susie sighed.

"Ooh!" Phil and Lil exclaimed. "I wanna see the spider!"

Susie watched as Andy and Angelica tore around the house. Tara was screaming at her brother and the twins eagerly tried to get the spider from Andy. She shook her head. "I didn't think this would end well."


End file.
